


Bored

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Only Pitch is the unwilling bottom this time. He does end up enjoying, and discovers he gets off on being forced to submit."Boredom is the opposite of fun. Jack doesn’t approve of it. WARNING: DUBCON. If you don’t believe in certain powers Jack has, NONCON. (My superpower sadly proved ineffective on this prompt.)
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/15/2013.

Years after Jack gains his Guardianship, Pitch is slowly walking through an obscure mountain town, gathering what fear he can from some sleepers and shaping it into necessary nightmares for others. There is some skill in this work, and even some safety, as it was suggested by Sandy who first drew him out of his nightmares after his defeat. They have a sort of truce now. It’s not exactly what he hoped or expected.

Pitch is able to do this apparently necessary work, and is allowed to live without interference. Sandy had signed a lot of nonsense at him about his “purpose”, but he had waved his hand through the shapes. He still wants to be seen, and this doesn’t help. All it does is prevent him from worrying about being whipped into a car. It had only been reflexive for Sandy to help him anyway. The Guardian of Dreams doesn’t let anyone, even their King, suffer from nightmares for long.

He had discovered similar things about the other Guardians. They aren’t keeping tabs on him, not exactly, but after a particularly cynical week North had showed up for a somewhat threatening pep talk; after sinking into paralyzing despair Bunny had appeared for an explicitly threatening pep talk; after letting his new duties slack because he couldn’t see the point of them, Tooth had showed up with what was actually a fairly helpful collection of memories that showed when caution had helped save a child from some danger. Pitch supposed Sandy had put them all up to it.

Tonight, though, the problem is not his perceived value of his work, or the turmoil he still feels over not being seen.

The problem is that he is deeply, deeply bored. He was used to planning, to trying to make things happen, to actually making things happen—yes, it never ended well for him, but after a while he stopped minding so much when he found he could always recover on his own (except for the last time). To put it in a bookish manner, he had grown quite used to being the antagonist. Now, in an almost successful integration into some sort of useful _system_ he is faced with the horrible fact that he could simply get on with things for the next few centuries or forever and nothing would change. There is no goal.

To kill time, he walks out of town after spreading a few minor nightmares. When the blizzard comes upon him, he is unprepared, and soon becomes lost in the dim and shifting whiteness. He is about to try to simply fly straight up when Jack Frost comes into focus through the snow and tackles him to the ground. He frowns, and realizes he should have expected this, given how dull the world had seemed to him lately, but were such dramatics really necessary?

“Hello Jack. Good to see you, really. To what do I owe this visit?” he wheezes.

Jack grins down at him holding his shoulders in the deepening snow. Pitch notices uncomfortably that his Guardianship has given Jack even more bodily strength than before and that, for some reason, he’s decided to kneel between Pitch’s legs.

“You need to have fun,” Jack answers, laughing as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“What is fun about this?” Pitch hisses.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Jack bends down, and without any further warning, kisses Pitch, his tongue invading his mouth. He giggles at Pitch’s shocked expression when he pulls back. “Don’t act like you haven’t thought about it.”

Well, no. Pitch hadn’t. But Jack doesn’t wait for an answer, continuing to do many things Pitch hadn’t thought about, nibbling and sucking on his neck, letting his tongue trace the curve of his ear—Pitch isn’t sure if that makes him shiver or shudder—scraping his nails down his bare chest, grinding against Pitch—how embarrassing, his body apparently recalls being human better than he does.

“Pitch,” Jack whispers in his ear, his fingers on the waistband of Pitch’s trousers, “You’re going to enjoy this. I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to enjoy it.”

“Don’t I get a say in the matter?” Pitch growls, knowing that he really doesn’t, not when a believer-strong Guardian is holding him down. If only it wasn’t Jack—just because he’s never thought about this with him doesn’t mean he’s never thought about it at all—

Jack licks his lips. “Let’s find out.” Feather-light, his fingers trace the border between bare skin and fabric. After they’ve traveled only a few inches over Pitch’s trembling skin, his trousers vanish, leaving him with only his cloak between him and the snow. “Looks like you are going to enjoy this. Otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to do that.”

“You tell yourself that.” Pitch tries to struggle as Jack removes his own clothing, but the boy is so strong now. His exertions avail him nothing but a pleased look as Jack observes every drop of sweat standing on his skin even in the snow.

“Relax, Pitch. Or don’t. Whatever you like, really. Magic will help make things easier, unless you want me to be very rough…”

Pitch jerks away as he feels the head of Jack’s cock press against his entrance. “I most certainly do not.”

Jack shrugs and Pitch suddenly feels a strange slickness on his most intimate areas. “You know you just need to ask. This is supposed to be…this is going to be fun, after all.”

“For you, maybe.” Pitch has more to say, but Jack claps his hand over his mouth and begins to press slowly into him.

And it’s really too bad that Pitch can’t unleash any abuse, sarcastic comments, or anything remotely coherent, for in his forced silence he can’t deny the heat that twists in his belly at the sensation of being gradually filled. Despite Jack’s helpful accommodation, there’s still some pain, some burn, and he swallows and flushes in embarrassment as he realizes his own cock is rapidly growing to its full length. _This shouldn’t be appealing._

“Oh my pretty little nightmare,” Jack croons, once he’s fully sheathed. Pitch tries to bite the hand over his mouth, a goal that he feels will prevent him from moaning. As it turns out, he’s wrong, as Jack begins to move, quick and hard, jerking Pitch in time with his thrusts, lazy smile on his face and his blue eyes greedily roaming over the Nightmare King’s body.

The more Pitch tries not to think, the more the sensation overwhelms him, and soon his breaths grow heavy, full of sound, as he forgets everything but the cool hand stroking his length and the cock stretching him as he lies legs-spread in the snow, helpless as he ever was with—

He thinks an image instead of a name, as if to keep a secret from himself, but the image and Jack’s touch has him throwing his head back and seeing stars as he comes.

“Perfect,” Jack gasps, finally taking his hand away from Pitch’s mouth to hold his shoulders for a final few thrusts. The boy sighs beautifully as he comes, and Pitch can feel his cold release deep inside him.

He withdraws and gets dressed, smirking at Pitch, who hasn’t moved from his place in the snow. “See? Wasn’t that fun?”

“Now what?” Pitch asks. Yes, it had been fun in a way, but Jack could simply draw whatever conclusions he liked based on Pitch’s physical reactions. He wasn’t going to say anything to encourage the boy.

Jack laughs again, picking up his staff. “You could take revenge on me. You could chase me down and try to fuck me. You could try to deal with telling the Guardians about this and the resulting situation. You could seek out someone to help you deal with this. Maybe you could become their lover. You could try to become my lover. In any case,” he says, the wind picking him up, “you’ve got plenty to do now.” He vanishes into the swirling snow, insufferable grin still on his face.

 _Damn it all, the brat’s right,_ Pitch thinks, cleaning himself with snow and re-forming his clothes out of shadow. Whatever else he decides to do, he's not going to let himself get bored again anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> random-sedan said: Don’t mind me, I’ll just be incoherently smashing my keyboard over here. <3


End file.
